Core Summary: The Administration Shared Research Resource (Core A) will support the grants and regulatory management needs for the three research projects, developmental (pilot) projects, cross-BETRNet projects, and other cross-BETRNet activities. Grant management responsibilities include preparing and implementing the Research Center budgets, allocating sub-contracts to participating institutions, performing financial accounting, and communicating with the NCI program managers. In addition, this Core will prepare the Research Center progress reports, set up the regularly scheduled teleconferences, and support the BETRNet working groups. Furthermore, this Core will fulfill the regulatory management responsibilities, including preparing the human subjects protocols for the clinical studies and tissue procurement protocols for the validation studies. This Core will communicate with the institutional IRB and prepare consent forms, case report forms, and patient recruitment tables for the Phase 1 studies. In addition, this Core will arrange for the pharmacology &toxicology studies on the peptides to be performed, work with MICHR to prepare the Investigation of New Drug applications to the US Food and Drug Administration (FDA). This Core is led by the Director Dr. TD Wang with support from the Research Center grants administrator Ms. Michele Bushaw Weston.